Such an arrangement is described for example in the doctoral thesis “Generative manufacturing by means of laser sintering: scan strategies, influences of various process parameters on the mechanical and optical properties during LS of thermoplastics and their further processing possibilities” (Wesam Kaddar, of the College of Engineering Sciences, Department of Machine Building and Process Engineering of the University of Duisburg-Essen, to obtain the academic degree of Dr.-Ing., approved dissertation, 17 Nov. 2010).
The problem exists in powder coating arrangements that the coating elements used for the coating become worn over time on account of the mechanical stresses which occur and the coating quality diminishes over time. In order to ensure an adequate coating quality, one must accordingly replace the coating elements used at regular intervals.